Alleria Windrunner
Alleria Windrunner była dowódcą zwiadowców Ekspedycji Sojuszu poprowadzonej do Draeonoru. Biografia thumb|left|Alleria w [[Warcraft II|Warcrafcie II]] Alleria Windrunner jest najstarszą z sióstr Windrunner, które wszystkie z wielkim poświęceniem służyły Quel'Thalas i Sojuszowi Lordaeron. Miała ona również młodszego brata. Alleria zawsze nosiła naszyjnik otrzymany od jej rodziców, wyjątkowej piękności szmaragd, rubin i szafir. Gdy Horda najechała Lordaeron, Anduin Lothar wezwał dynastię Sunstriderów, by spłacili dawny dług wobec rodu panującego Arathi. Rada rządząca Quel'Thalas, widząc w Hordzie tylko wymówkę do pociągnięcia elfów do odpowiedzialności i wysłała jedynie symboliczne siły do pomocy Sojuszowi. Alleria była jedną z niewielu elfów, którzy w Hordzie widzieli również zagrożenie dla samego Quel'Thalas i z determinacją skierowała swój oddział elfickich komandosów do Southshore, by tam zjednoczyć się z siłami Sojuszu. Podczas kampanii mającej na celu wypędzenie orków z Lordaeron, Alleria bardzo zbliżyła się do Turalyona i Khadgara. Słysząc o spaleniu przez Hordę rubieży Quel'Thalas, Alleria poprowadziła armię Sojuszu do obrony Silvermoon, jednocząc się ze swą siostrą Sylvanas i towarzyszem Lor'Themarem Theronem. Mimo że ostatecznie udało się zapobiec inwazji Hordy, koszty były straszne: zginęło osiemset elfów, pośród których był jej brat, Lirath. Zdruzgotana Alleria szukała pocieszenia w ramionach Turalyona, jednakże ostatecznie poprzysięgła zemstę. thumb|left|Alleria w Warcrafcie II Ku zgrozie przyjaciół, Alleria widziała w orkach nic więcej, niż tylko robactwo, które trzeba wyplenić. Bez wytchnienia polowała ona na klan Krwawiącego Widma, który do tej pory wymykał się wszelkim próbom spacyfikowania. Gdy orkowie dołączyli do Ner'zhula i rycerzy śmierci, Alleria zgodziła się poprowadzić swoich komandosów przez Mroczny Portal do Draenoru, by pomścić Quel'Thalas i zatrzymać Hordę raz na zawsze. Zanim wyruszyła, kazała przetopić swój naszyjnik na trzy części. Zatrzymała dla siebie szmaragd, podczas gdy rubin wysłała Vereesie, a szafir Sylvanas. Dwa klejnoty zostały wysłane za pomocą Verany, swojej adiutantki. thumb W Draenorze Alleria dostrzegła, że Ekspedycja Sojuszu ma wiele do zrobienia, by powstrzymać Hordę. W tym okresie jeszcze bardziej zacieśniła swój związek z Turalyonem. Po upadku Cytadeli Piekielnego Ognia, Alleria wysłała większość swoich sił wraz z Danathem Trollbane, Thalressarem i Kurdranem Wildhammerem by zmierzyli się z Ner'zhulem, lecz sama ona podążyła za Khadgarem i Turalyonem, by odebrać Czaszkę Gul'dana, która była w posiadaniu Deathwinga. Później miała ona ważny udział w bronieniu Khadgara, gdy ostatecznie zamykał ostatni Mroczny Portal wiodący do Azeroth, po czym Draenor się rozpadł, rozerwany potężnymi energiami magicznymi, a droga Allerii do domu została zamknięta. Wraz ze swymi towarzyszami Alleria próbowała przeżyć w szczątkach Draenoru sunących przez Wirującą Pustkę. Po okrutnych ranach zadanych całemu światowi, Alleria, Turalyon i Khadgar oraz inni wrócili do orkowej ojczyzny. Udali się oni do Domu Honoru, która to forteca wciąż stała mimo kataklizmu. Krótko potem większość ekspedycji przybyła do warownego zamku, lecz nikt nie wiedział, gdzie zniknęli Alleria i Turalyon. The Burning Crusade Jedna z fortec Przymierza w Outland została nazwana na jej cześć Alleriańską Fortecą. Allerii tam jednakże nie ma, a, jak Danath Trollbane pisze do jej półelfiego syna Aratora Wybawcy, jej obecny los nie jest znany. Gracze Hordy odwiedzający Iglicę Windrunnerów na Ziemiach Duchów mogą tam znaleźć naszyjnik należący do jej siostry Sylvanas. Mroczna Pani w gniewie gani posłańca, jednakże pogrąża się we wspomnieniach (zobacz Lament Wysoko Urodzonych). Battle for Azeroth Alleria zostaje przywódcą Elfów Pustki, jednej z ras sprzymierzonych z Przymierza. Osobowość Alleria jest wspaniałym leśnym komandosem, który wybiera walkę i podróże z innymi tylko wtedy, gdy jest to konieczne. Rzadko się odzywa i wygłasza tylko krótkie zdania. Okazuje ona wielkie poświęcenie, gdy wie, że w pobliżu są orkowie i poluje na nich bez wytchnienia i litości. Jednakże większość jej surowego charakteru nieco została ocieplona dzięki związkowi z Turalyonem. Taktyka thumb Alleria podróżuje lasami, kiedy tylko to jest możliwe, i preferuje raczej ataki z ukrycia - szczególnie skierowane wobec orków, którzy, według niej nie mają honoru i mogą zostać zabite nawet w haniebny sposób. W bitwie wykazuje się wielką szybkością i mobilnością, potrafiąc szybko wchodzić w starcie i się wycofywać, obierając swoje cele z morderczą precyzją. Gdy jest zmuszona do walki w zwarciu, nie mając miejsca do użycia łuku, walczy ona za pomocą laski. Nie posiada innych broni - jej łuk kompozytowy należał niegdyś do jej ojca i wypracowała prawdziwą perfekcję w jego używaniu. Wiadomo również, że z wielkimi umiejętnościami używa miecza. Referencje Galeria Alleria the Windrunner by onetamad.jpg|Alleria Windrunner-fanart stworzony przez Onetamad Alleria by seishyn.jpg|Alleria- fanart stworzony przez Seishyn Alleria windrunner cataclysm cinematic-1-.png|Statua Allerii w Intro World of Warcraft Cataclysm Alleria Statue.jpg|Pomnik Alleri w Dolinie Herosów w Stormwind All5.jpg All4.jpg All2.jpg All1.jpg All3.jpg alleria2.jpg Alleria Cropped.jpg Alleria Windrunner.jpg|Model Allerii w Patchu 7.3.0. de:Alleria Windläufer en:Alleria Windrunner es:Alleria Windrunner fi:Alleria Windrunner fr:Alleria Coursevent Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Warcraft II Kategoria:Wysokie elfy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Elfy Pustki